SHINDDHA
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS AVENTURES - SAISON 4] Devant une tombe au milieu de la forêt, un demi-élémentaire s'interroge sur son passé. Devant lui, sur la pierre, c'est bien son nom qui est gravé. Mais qui est vraiment Shinddha Kory ?


_Bonjour ! Voici un deuxième One Shot sur Aventures, tiré lui aussi du debrief de Fred et Mahyar. Il concerne une autre théorie, que je vous laisse découvrir. Je suis très très fière de ce petit texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **SHINDDHA**

Shinddha avançait lentement dans la forêt bordant le Tombeau des Neuf. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici, ni ce qu'il avait espéré y trouver. Après l'avoir ramené d'entre les morts, Balthazar avait tenté de le dissuader d'y retourner : il craignait que ça ne lui fasse du mal inutilement. Le demi-élémentaire ne l'avait pas écouté, il avait besoin de savoir.

La nuit tombait et il commençait à avoir faim. Fatigué, il cherchait un endroit où se poser, en sécurité. Ses pas le menèrent assez naturellement dans une carrière, dont le sol fleuri lui rappela des souvenirs mélancoliques. Au milieu du parterre, une tombe se trouvait. Il s'approcha lentement, comme hypnotisé par la pierre si vieille et pourtant si récente. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la regarder plus.

Les filins violacés n'existaient plus, mais l'endroit paraissait toujours hanté. Curieux, il fit le tour de l'étrange construction, à la recherche d'un nom. Il le trouva quelques minutes plus tard, gravé dans la roche, dans une langue connue seule de son peuple. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main dessus, pour l'observer plus en détails, il se figea, choqué.

 _SHINDDHA JYVANTI KORY_

 _19 ANS_

 _LES PROMESSES TENUES SONT LES MEILLEURES._

Il pensa immédiatement à Elvandra. Avait-elle eu le temps de construire cette tombe pour lui avant de mourir ? Luc avait pourtant dit que son peuple avait été anéanti par les hommes de fer, en seulement quelques jours. Quand aurait-elle eu le temps de lui construire cette sépulture ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la pierre vibra sous ses mains. Autour de lui, le paysage s'obscurcit, pour dessiner peu à peu un autre paysage. Il se sentit partir, alors que des filins pourpre l'enveloppait peu à peu.

* * *

"Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas, si je meurs.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, pauvre idiot. Tu vas bientôt devenir éclaireur, tu ne pars pas à l'abattoir.

\- Si tu le dis. A dans dix semaines."

Elvandra secoua les cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami d'enfance, Shinddha Kory. Le jeune homme, mal assuré, avança d'un pas décidé vers la forêt, arc à la main. La jeune femme le regarda partir, la boule au ventre. Il n'avait jamais réussi à manier son arc correctement, comment allait-il faire pour se défendre face aux bêtes sauvages ? Bien qu'impassible, tout son corps montrait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Tout ira bien pour lui, tu verras."

Aglaë Kory, la grand-mère de Shinddha, lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle avait toujours eu foi en son garçon. Elvandra la laissa l'entraîner vers le village. La jeune femme passa la journée sur les remparts, pensive, à regarder l'horizon en pensant à lui. Shinddha avait la chance d'avoir une famille, contrairement à elle, rejetée le jour de sa première chasse. Elle regarda fixement ses mains, mal à l'aise. Un bête accident avait tout changé et elle savait que rien ne serait plus pareil.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un mouvement attira son attention. Au loin, des torches brillaient. Elle se redressa, pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Des centaines de points blancs avançaient dans la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'une route qui sortait du village. Ils venaient vers eux. Elle descendit de la tour de guet et courut dans la loge du grand sage, le chef du village.

"Un groupe d'hommes approche, dit-elle rapidement. Deux cents, minimum. Je pense qu'ils sont hostiles."

En quelques minutes, le camp se prépara à l'assaut. Les archers du clan Kory se placèrent aux remparts, les autres saisirent leurs épées et se placèrent derrière la porte. Elvandra attrapa son arc et rejoignit les défenseurs sur les remparts. De loin, elle était la meilleure archère du village.

Les hommes se rapprochaient. Habillés d'armures de fer, ils avançaient l'arme au clair, menaçants. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres des portes du village. Les archers bandèrent leurs arcs. Elvandra se concentra. De l'énergie s'assembla sous ses doigts pour former une flèche de glace, plus tranchante que celles de ses collègues. Des murmures désapprobateurs lui parvint aux oreilles mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Les archers adverses s'étaient avancés, accompagnés par d'étranges machines qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il y eut un moment de flottement. L'étrange machine s'enclancha et un rocher immense passa au dessus de la muraille, pour s'écraser au milieu des soldats dans la cour. Plusieurs périrent écrasés et des cris commencèrent à s'élever. Profitant de la diversion, une volée de flèches enflammées s'abattit sur les remparts. La moitié des Kory fut décimée ou blessée. Les autres durent reculer pour éviter le deuxième impact de rocher, cette fois dans les barricades.

Elvandra, secouée par l'impact, chuta. Sa flèche se planta dans l'armure d'un des gardes, le transperçant de part et part. Mais c'était trop tard. Des dizaines de guerriers s'engouffraient dans la brèche créée par le rocher. Elvandra, paniquée, chercha à se replier. Les armes primitives des guerriers du clan ne tenaient pas face aux pics de métal des assaillants. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres. Après de longues minutes, le chef sonna le repli vers la forêt. Elvandra ne se fit pas prier.

Elle courut tout droit vers la plaine boisée. Pendant quelques minutes, la grand-mère de Shinddha la suivait. Mais la vieille dame se prit une flèche dans la poitrine et s'effondra, le regard vitreux. Les archers tiraient les survivants comme des lapins. Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin l'orée du bois, une flèche se planta dans son épaule. Elle poussa un cri de douleur mais continua toujours tout droit.

Malheureusement, les hommes de fer se trouvaient déjà là. Un deuxième groupe bloquait la route, de l'autre côté, forçant Elvandra à faire un détour, vers le fleuve. La forêt se remplissait d'hurlements de douleur et de cris de terreur, alors que le clan tombait. Et puis elle le vit. Debout, arme à la main.

Shinddha.

Elle courut pour l'aider. Accolé près d'une grotte, il paraissait blessé et titubait, encerclé par trois gardes. Elle dégaina une flèche et tira. Au même moment, l'épée de sa cible embrochait Shinddha. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, inertes. Les deux autres gardes partirent dans une autre direction, effrayé à l'idée de mourir.

Choquée, Elvandra tituba vers le jeune homme. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait un point invisible dans le ciel, un filet de sang.

"Shinddha ? Shin ! Réveille-toi !"

Elle le secoua, elle hurla, elle se mit à pleurer. Il était mort. Il ne répondit à aucune de ses suppliques. Elle resta toute la nuit à ses côtés, à lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se réveille. Les environs devinrent plus calmes. Plus silencieux. Ils étaient morts. Tout le clan avait été massacré et elle en prenait conscience. Le corps sans vie de Shin sur les genoux, elle attendait son tour.

Quand les hommes de fer arrivèrent pour l'achever, une colère sourde prit possession d'elle. Des poignards gelés se formèrent dans ses mains. En quelques minutes, ils étaient tous morts. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'une demi-élémentaire d'eau pouvait se trouver parmi eux. Ils en avaient payé le prix.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle se trouvait dans une clairière fleurie, accompagné d'un inconnu, rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Lentement, elle déposa le corps sans vie de Shinddha dans la fosse creusée par son nouveau compagnon de route, Aldo Azur. Le ménestrel lui jeta un regard triste.

"Je peux figer cet endroit dans le temps, pour que la place soit toujours fleurie. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

\- Merci."

Elvandra embrassa le front du jeune homme et s'échappa du trou. Ils refermèrent la fosse et placèrent de grosse pierres dessus. Elle grava quelques mots dans la pierre et se releva. Elle tendit la main vers Aldo. Il lui tendit une bouteille, couverte de symboles étranges.

"Vous êtes sûre ? Cette potion vous fera dormir vingt ans, au minimum. Vous oublierez tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais aussi qui vous êtes. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, quand vous me déposerez."

Elle lui tendit un papier.

"Laissez-ça dans ma poche."

Aldo hocha la tête. La jeune femme débouchonna la fiole et l'avala. Elle s'effondra dans les bras du ménestrel. Une fois assuré qu'elle dormait, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un endroit connu de lui seul.

* * *

Shinddha, les larmes aux yeux, retira sa main de la roche. Instinctivement, il plaça une main dans sa poche. Un petit papier, plié en quatre, atterrit dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant. Le message inscrit prenait enfin sens.

" _Tu te nommes Shinddha Kory. Ne l'oublie pas."_


End file.
